


悬溺（一）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	悬溺（一）

  
杨淏翔坐在床尾，弓着背，眼睛盯着跪在床头的张云雷。  
剧情发展突然就这样了，两个人也搭了一年多了。这期间关于张云雷的事杨九郎前前后后也听了不老少，就是没明白张云雷怎么就看上他了，什么时候看上他的。  
小师哥两膝分开跪着，左手捂着自己两腿间的阴茎，右手探到身后给自己扩张。两个人都不说话，空气中只有“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
小师哥从胸口到耳朵都是粉红的，眼睛盯着床单，不敢看他。  
杨淏翔等的有点不耐烦，问他：“行了吗？”  
张云雷有点着急，忙努力送了第二只手指进去，狭窄的肠壁紧裹住入侵物。  
“嗯…还得再等一下…”  
杨淏翔有点醒酒了，也有点胆怯了。他说要不算了。  
张云雷这才抬起头看他，眼里泪盈盈的，后头还插着自己的指头，难堪的不知道说什么好。  
杨淏翔又心软了。  
“要不算了，你先给我口一管。”  
于是昔日的小偶像跪在了自己两腿之间。含住杨淏翔半勃的阴茎。  
杨淏翔没玩过男的。男的没有女人胸大屁股翘，还长个跟自己一样的物件，看着不倒胃口吗？  
但张云雷不一样，也许是男人的虚荣心作祟，杨淏翔对着张云雷真能硬起来。  
“手。”杨淏翔说，抓过旁边的润滑油。  
张云雷忙伸出手等着杨淏翔把冰凉的润滑油挤到自己手上，搓一搓重新往后穴送。  
杨淏翔发现张云雷硬了。那物件硬起来不寒碜，甚至超出国男的平均值，颜色很浅，杨淏翔看着并没有生出想象中的生理厌恶。  
舌头划过冠状沟，杨九郎吸了口冷气拍拍他的脸。  
“来吧，怎么来啊？”  
张云雷重新爬上床跪趴着，手捂着自己的阴茎——他怕杨淏翔看见了心烦。  
“就跟…操女人差不多，就是你得再轻点。”  
杨淏翔听了觉得可笑，撕开床头的避孕套包装。  
“你可比女人麻烦多了。”  
张云雷失落的垂了垂眼睛。  
“你腰塌一点，屁股撅高，我不好弄。操，怎么跟个雏儿似的。”  
张云雷想说他是，刚张开嘴杨淏翔就捅了进来。于是原本要说的话被一声隐忍的哀鸣替代。杨淏翔拿手揉着他的屁股，破天荒的拿话去哄他，叫他乖宝儿，让他放松。  
张云雷掉着眼泪，努力放松括约肌，接纳自己的第一个男人。  
杨淏翔温柔而强势，一开始握着张云雷纤细的腰发力，后来觉得不过瘾，手兜住张云雷的肚子把人抱进怀里冲刺。  
杨淏翔的怀抱肉实温暖，把张云雷烫的从里到外都热起来。张云雷爽的又哭又叫，直翻白眼，手根本抓不住自己上下摆动的阴茎。  
杨淏翔觉得好玩，拿手撸了两把，张云雷就毫无征兆的射了。  
杨淏翔没在同志圈里待过，不知道0射过了之后继续做爱会疼，没抽出来，就是大发慈悲的停了停。手在张云雷鸡巴附近摸了摸，说：“你是白虎啊？”  
张云雷刚射过，手脚发软，靠在杨淏翔怀里，羞愧的说不是。  
“那你特意剃的啊？为了让我操你？”  
张云雷小声嗯了一声。  
杨淏翔乐了，觉得王惠的这个便宜亲戚真挺有意思的。  
杨淏翔又把他摁回床上。  
张云雷把脸埋在枕头里，羞耻的发现自己又硬了。  
杨淏翔要射的时候乱了节奏，张云雷大着胆子去抓他的手腕，问他能不能射里面。  
“我没病，真的。”  
杨淏翔顺手抓过来张云雷的手腕，最后冲刺了几下戴套内射在张云雷里面。套子摘下来也没打结，直接扔到张云雷肚子上。  
“拿着玩去吧。”  
这未免太撕张云雷的脸了。张云雷躺在那喘息了一会，眼泪淹的眼睛有点难受。  
杨淏翔进去浴室洗澡了，张云雷拿食指抹了抹小腹上的，属于杨淏翔的精液，有点干了，黏糊糊的，很苦，还腥。  
杨淏翔冲了一个战斗澡，几分钟的功夫就出来了。看张云雷还躺那，想，这二椅子不会是想等人伺候他吧。  
“你不收拾收拾啊？”杨淏翔擦着头发问他。  
张云雷蜷在床上，手里握着那只避孕套，还有点不舍得扔掉。  
“我其实是…”  
“多少钱？”  
“什么？”张云雷愣在那里。  
杨淏翔皱了皱眉，“得了这都完事了就别端着了，多少钱我给你。”  
“你觉得我是为了钱和你睡？”  
“不然呢？”杨淏翔乐了，“您还能图什么呢？图我是直男，图我有女朋友？”  
张云雷坐起来，瞪着眼睛，眼眶红红的，没什么威慑力。还差点把杨淏翔瞪硬了。  
“得了别拿乔了，多少钱，下次换个地。”  
张云雷本来要委屈死了，还生气，但听杨淏翔说还有下次还有点窃喜。胡乱报了个价。  
杨淏翔听了又乐了。  
“现在走旱路的都这个行情了？得，还挺亲民。”  
杨淏翔没打算在这睡，穿上衣服从钱包里拿出了几张红票放到张云雷手边的枕头上。  
两个人离得那么近，张云雷鬼迷心窍似的迎上去想接吻。杨淏翔避开了，吻了吻张云雷的侧脸。  
“明儿见啊，师哥。”杨淏翔说。  
张云雷进浴室的时候脚滑摔了一跤。咬了咬牙爬起来打开花洒。莲蓬头淋下来的水不匀，不太好用。怪不得杨淏翔要换个地方。  
张云雷想到还有下次，悄悄的咬着下唇笑了。  
  
番外：  
“要不然呢？你图我什么？”  
图你年纪大，图你不洗澡😡


End file.
